Fates Entwined
by Twin Wavelength
Summary: Persona # from my own point of view. Minako tells the story from start to finish. Please R and R.


**Twin Wavelength: I finally got around to this story…And got word on my laptop. This means I can write anytime I want and hopefully update more often! So down to business!**

**Minako: Twin Wavelength doesn't own Person 3 or any characters; she only owns certain ideas in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**4/6 Monday**

I stared blankly out the monorail window. The scenery flying by didn't even faze me. I could vaguely hear an electronic voice saying that the train had had a delay. Great.

The moment the train pulled into the station, I was at the automated doors. Onii-chan had promised to meet me when I arrived. I just hope he didn't leave…

Stepping out of the car, I glanced around, looking for those familiar blue eyes. Just my luck. He didn't stick around. Just as I pulled out my phone to see if he had called, the lights overhead went out. So did everything else. What is this, a power outage? Well they are sporadic and unpredictable.

I looked at my phone again. A blank screen? I'm sure I had a full charge when I got on the train. Maybe it lost a lot of charge while I was roaming.

Still pondering this, I almost ran right into…a coffin? Ok, what is up with this place? A shiver went down my spine when I saw a puddle of blood a couple feet away from me.

"How could onii-chan say THIS place is perfect for me to finish school?" I mumbled, hurrying in the direction the brochure I had received indicated.

* * *

The first thing I thought when I saw the dorm? Bland. I shook my head at myself. Don't judge a book by its cover.

"Welcome." A male voice said the moment the door closed behind me. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Where'd he come from? "You're late. I've been waiting on you for a long time."

"Um…Sorry?" The boy just smiled. Why did his presence seem so…familiar?

""If you want to proceed, please sign here." The boy said, holding out a piece of paper. "It's a contract. There's no need to be scared, it only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

I took the contract from him. 'I choseth this fate of mine own free will.' At least it got straight to the point. I neatly wrote my name, Minako Arisato. The paper disappeared right before my eyes.

"…very well." I looked at the boy again. "Time is something no can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins…" I blinked and the boy was gone.

"…who's there?" I turn to the source of the voice. A girl with a heart choker looked at me from the shadows. "How can you be…! But it's…! Don't tell me…" A clicking sound caught my attention. I looked down to the girl's hand. Is that…a gun?

"Wait!" another voice called out. The first girl gasped as a red-headed girl came into view. Suddenly, the lights flickered back on.

"…the lights!" the girl with the gun said. I tentatively stepped further into the room, eyeing both girls. Yeah, if I had to I could take them.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." I turned to the red-head, keeping the other girl in my peripherals. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who's she?" the other girl asked.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"…is it ok for her to be here?"

"I guess we'll see." Mitsuru…chuckled? "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"…hi, I'm Yukari."

"Nice to meet you." Yukari looked taken back. What, were manners uncommon around here?

"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you too."

"It's getting late." Mitsuru cut into our lively conversation. "You'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you turn in for the night." I nodded in agreement. It had been one crazy night.

""Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me." Oh so now you wanna be friendly Yukari? I didn't argue and just followed her up the stairs.

* * *

"…so why didn't onii-chan wait for me at the station?" I asked Yukari as we hit the 2nd floor. She gave me a surprised look.

"Minato wasn't there?" I shook my head. "That's weird. He was so excited to see you again." I kept thinking about this as we continued up the stairs.

When we reached the 3rd floor, Yukari went straight down to the last door on the right. "This is it. Pretty easy to remember, huh?...Since its right at the end of the hall. So any questions?" I hesitated about asking about the boy I'd met in the lobby. Deciding against it, I shook my head no.

"Um…can I ask you something?" I gave Yukari a sleepy look. "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"What do you mean by 'okay'?"

"You know what, never mind." Make up your mind! "Well I'd better get going…Um…I'm sure you have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Well, goodnight." Yukari walked off.

"…no, I don't think you can answer my questions." I shook my head and entered my room. Ugh, why so much _pink_? Orange is so much more appealing. I made a mental note to get new curtains and a comforter. All these thoughts slipped away as I fell asleep.

* * *

**4/7 Tuesday**

Ugh, why doesn't Jim or Linda get the door? I thought, flipping onto my side. Wait a minute…I'm in Iwatodai…and that knocking is at my door. I groggily opened the door to reveal Yukari standing in front of me, dressed and ready for school.

"Good morning! Did you sleep ok?" she chirped. I gave her a sleepy nod. "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?" I bit back a smart aleck remark.

"Five minutes and I'll be ready."

* * *

Five minutes later we both boarded a monorail. Yukari seemed a little on edge, but overall cheery. Ugh, I hate morning people.

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your old school wasn't like that, huh?" Yukari looked out the window, her face getting even brighter. "This is my favorite part…when it feels like you're gliding over the sea." I looked out the window and gasped. It was such a beautiful sight. "Our stop is Port Island Station, at the end of the line. From there, we walk." I tore my eyes away from the breath taking view and looked at her. "Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle. Oh look, you can see it now!"

I saw a large, shiny-looking building amidst the other, smaller buildings. That must be the school. Truth be told, I didn't much care for the new shiny building. I preferred older buildings. They had character and charm.

When we got off the monorail I finally asked, "So where was nii-chan this morning?"

"Nii-chan…? Oh, you mean Minato. He said something yesterday about getting to school early to meet some friends." Yukari replied.

"Oh.." I looked away before she could see the sadness in my eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll meet up with us at lunch." Am I that easy to read?

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Mornin'!" some girl called out, waving to Yukari.

""Morning!" Yukari called, waving back. "Well here we are. Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!" Yukari ushered me in through the front doors, waving to people every now and then. "You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left…And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"No."

"Ok then." I turned to head towards the Faculty Office when Yukari lightly touched my arm. It literally took every ounce of self-restraint I had to not flinch away from her. "Hey…about last night…don't tell anyone what you saw, ok?...See ya later."

As she walked off, I mumbled under my breath "Who'd believe me anyway?"

* * *

I slowly stepped into the Faculty Office. I wasn't scared per se, just a little…uncomfortable. In my whole life I'd never really been called to the office for anything but awards. Minato was the "trouble maker".

"Oh are you the new student? 11th grade, correct?" A woman asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes ma'am." I noticed she had a file in her hands. My file to be exact. She began to flip through the contents, skimming my personal information.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places…Let's see…In 1999…that was what, ten years ago? Your parents-"She gave a small gasp.

A torrent of images started running through my mind. A burning car, Minato's almost lifeless body…and then a bright light. The last image that flashed was of Minato slowly opening his eyes,

"I'm sorry…I've been so busy, I haven't had time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Nice to meet you."

"My, how polite. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-f; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

* * *

The principal was droning on and on about some useless crap I really didn't care about. I was seriously debating about putting my headphones on when I caught snip it's of a conversation behind me.

"I heard we got a new transfer student."

"Yup, and I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari."

"Whoa you saw her? How hot is she?" I was about to turn around and glare at the two gossiping boys when a teacher yelled at them.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class." The teacher looked sternly at the two boys behind me.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi hissed.

Ugh, why do I get the feeling that these stupid rumors won't end anytime soon?

* * *

Mornings are definitely NOT my best friend. I barely made it through homeroom. And next was the stupid after-school session.

"'Sup dude?" I looked up from my desk to see a boy with a baseball cap standing in front of me. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights."

I scowled at him. "What do you want?"

"Sheesh, you don't need to be so grumpy. I'm Junpei Iori by the way. Nice to meet you."

"You still haven't answered my question." I muttered. Huh, I'd been muttering a LOT lately. I really needed to stop, it was a bad habit.

"I transferred here when I was in the 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid. So I thought I'd check up on ya, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

I was stunned for a moment. A kid who had never met me before was…worried about me? "T-thanks."

I heard a sigh from behind me. "At it again, huh?" I turned to see Yukari walking towards us. "Honestly, is there ANY girl you won't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"But I was just bein' friendly!" Junpei said defensively.

"If you say so." Yukari shrugged and turned to me. "" Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

"Yeah, I know." I wouldn't say I was ecstatic; I was still a little freaked out about the scenario that played out last night,

""Funny, huh?" Yukari smiled, oblivious to my uneasiness around her.

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this homeroom too? C'mon, let me in on the fun!" WE both turned to look at Junpei. "By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came together to school this morning. A couple of cuties like you walking side by side…the whole class was buzzing about you!"

Yukari and I groaned in unison. "Ugh…could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad spreading rumors like that?" Junpei gave us a guilty look. "…Well I've gotta go take care of some archery club stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that Junpei?"

Yukari left without another word. "What is she, your nanny? Well just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it."

I searched his face, trying to see if he was being sincere. He gave me a goofy grin; it looked so much like the one Minato used to wear all the time when we were little. My intense gaze softened. "Thanks."

"No problem! My door's always open. So to speak."

* * *

"Finally!" I sighed as the final bell of the day rang. I quickly began packing my things, barely noticing Junpei approach me.

"Yo, Mina-tan!" I glanced up, half expecting Minato to be standing there. Then I realized Junpei had said –tan and not –chan.

"Yes Junpei?"

"Why don't I walk you home? Or at least to the monorail." He had that grin on his face again.

"Sure."

We chatted all the way to the front gates. Junpei pointed out the jocks and mentioned that I might be able to join as a new member. When we finally reached the dorm, I waved good-bye and headed in.

The door closed rather loudly behind me. My eyes immediately went to the blue-haired boy standing in front of the TV.

"Nii-chan!" I squealed, nearly tackling my twin with a hug.

"It's good to see you too Mina-chan." My brother laughed, returning the hug. " Now let go so I can get a good look at you." I reluctantly complied, stepping back so he could see me. "Did you grow a couple of inches?"

I straightened up, giving my twin a wicked grin. "Afraid I'll catch up with you?" Minato laughed ruffling my hair.

"Not a chance."

"Ah, Minako, there you are." I looked away from Minato to see Mitsuru-senpai coming down the stairs.

"Good evening Mitsuru-senpai."

"Good evening. Did you have an enjoyable first day of school?" She asked.

"Yes. And a rather long day as well." Minato grinned at my bluntness.

"Why don't you turn in early for the night? I know you had a rather late night the night before."

I was about to protest when I realized I was tired. Exhausted even. "Good idea." I said, stifling a yawn. "Good night onii-chan." I hugged my brother again before heading up the stairs.

"Good night Mina, sweet dreams."

* * *

Sweet dreams my foot. All I had that night was nightmares. It was the same one I always had. The one about the accident that took my parents from me. The accident that almost took Minato from me.

The dream usually ended with a flash of light. But not this time. This time it ended with the boy I'd met in the dorm, telling me that this was my fate.

* * *

**4/8 Wednesday**

I woke up the next morning panting and drenched in a cold sweat. I hugged my knees to my chest whispering. "It's ok…it was just a dream." But it wasn't just a dream…it was a memory.

* * *

The day went by pretty uneventfully. Ugh, did anything ever happen around here? Besides random coffins sitting around and puddles of blood sprouting up.

When I got back to the dorm that evening, I saw Yukari talking to a man I didn't recognize.

"Oh, she's back." Yukari said as she looked up to the sound of the door opening.

"So this is our new guest. Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." The man said.

"Nice to meet you."

"I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"No, not really." Not any that doesn't sound crazy anyway.

"Then I hope you have a successful school year. Now if you'll excuse me…you must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say' the early bird catches the bookworm!'…forgive the bad pun." Ikutsuki chuckled.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes." Yukari said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

I had a different dream that night. It started out with a voice that called out "Master…Master Minako…" The next thing I know, I'm flying towards a slowly opening door. I blinked and saw a blue room with an odd looking man sitting behind a table.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance.'

"Is this place real…?"

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place…" I looked and saw the contract I had signed laying on the table. "Henceforth you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return…" I looked at Igor straight in the eye."…that you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

"I understand." I said, nodding slowly.

"Hold onto this…" Igor handed me an old looking key with a blue ribbon tied to the top. "Finally, this is my assistant, Theodore." A man with pale blonde hair appeared out of the shadows. He gave me a nod and a friendly smile. "I shouldn't keep you any longer. 'Til we meet again…"

* * *

**4/9 Thursday**

I slowly opened my eyes. "Was it all a dream?" I wondered out loud, sitting up. I looked down at my hand to see the key from my dream resting there. "No…it was real." I closed my hand around the key. "And whatever is coming is big."

* * *

After school, Yukari and I met up at the shoeboxes and walked home together. We stopped at Paulownia Mall and she pointed out a few major things before we headed back to the monorail.

Back at the dorm, Minato and I chatted about school.

"…so how are you Minako?" I looked at my brother. He had a serious expression on his face.

"I'm doing better Minato." I replied, looking down at my hands. "I can't explain it but…being back in Iwatodai…I just feel more at ease. Like all my problems can be dealt with now."

"That's good." Minato laid his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair unconsciously. "…I'd hate it if you went back to your 'dark place' again."

I stiffened. "I promise you, I will never be that girl again." My brother lifted his head and he searched my face.

"…ok Mina, I believe you." He got up off the couch and stretched. "It's getting late, you should go to bed."

"Yeah. Good night nii-chan."

"Good night Mina-chan."

* * *

Ugh, people. If you're going to throw a party or something, at least wait until the weekend. What is going on down there? I was almost all the way to my window when someone started beating on my door.

"Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in!" Yukari barged in, unlocking my door. "I don't have time to explain, we have to get out of here, now!"

"Ok." I replied to her command. It was the middle of the night and we were leaving?

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" Yukari looked scared as she pulled me along behind her. "Wait!...Take this, just in case." She handed me what looked like a pole. What, are we going to beat the partiers with poles or something? Upon closer inspection, I realized the thing in my hands was actually a naginata. "Ok, let's go! Follow me!"

* * *

When we reached the back entrance, Yukari looked a little relieved. "Alright, we should be safe now." A loud beeping broke the silence.

"Takeba! Do you read me?"

"Y-yes! I hear you!" Yukari pulled a walkie-talkie like object out and spoke into it.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The ones we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

Yukari paled. "What?" Just then, something banged on the door. "L=let's pull back!" Yukari pulled me back up the stairs.

"Where's nii-chan?"

"Probably with Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai." Yukari replied, not paying full attention.

"What are they-" my question was cut off by a loud crashing sound. Yukari and I turned to see shattered glass on the floor.

"What was that?" We could hear footsteps as something rushed towards us. "It's getting closer! K-keep moving! Hurry!"

* * *

Yukari locked the door to the roof behind us. "The door's locked. I think we're safe for now." A low menacing growl made me freeze. The two of us turned in unison to see a large monster climb onto the roof. "You gotta be kidding me…! It climbed up the wall…?"

"Wh-what is that?" I asked, terror lacing my voice.

"That's the thing that attacked this place…we call them 'shadows'.O-oh yeah, I have to fight." Yukari pulled out her silver gun. "I…I can summon mine. No problem." She lifted the gun to her forehead shakily. Before she could pull the trigger, the shadow attacked her, sending her and the gun in opposite directions.

The gun slid to a stop in front of me. I bent down and picked it up. A strange power seemed to emit from the weapon. Why did the aura around it seem so…familiar? Without realizing it, I had lifted the gun to my temple.

"Per…so…na." I pulled the trigger. Instead of intense pain, my head actually felt…calmer, lighter even.

"Thou art I…and I am thou." Oh, there's the pain. I screamed, falling to my knees. I looked towards the shadow and saw a large person beating it. I blinked and the person turned into a more mechanical creature with a large harp on its back.

"Orpheus." I whisper as he disappeared.

"…Is it over?" I looked over at Yukari. Oh yeah, she's here. Something black and moving grabbed my attention. Yukari gasped as it inched towards her. "It's still moving! No! G-get away from me!"

I jumped into action without hesitation. I attacked the last bit of shadow, surprising myself with my fighting ability. The shadow was gone in seconds.

"It's over…" I fell to the ground in exhaustion. The world was going in and out of focus. I could barely hear Yukari gasp.

"Are you ok? Come on…! Please…! Can you hear me? Answer me!"

By the time Yukari stopped talking, the whole world had gone black.

* * *

Wait, isn't this the Velvet Room?

"It's so nice to see you again." I turned to Igor." You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power'. I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your call. That power is called Persona…it is a manifestation of your psyche."

"Persona?" Isn't that like Spanish for person or something?

"A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli…You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

"A mask?"

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links—your emotional ties to others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please, remember that." Igor settled down into the blue couch. "Now then…Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then…Farewell."

* * *

**TW: …that was looooooong. Oh, and I won't be putting some things in due to laziness. And the chapters will be by every full moon, so expect long chapters and large intervals between updates. Please Review!**


End file.
